1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of medical equipment, in particular to an improved tool bit of ultrasonic osteotome and an ultrasonic osteotome comprising the tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional orthopedic equipments such as an electric drill and ultrasonic osteotome apply downward forces in most of operations in surgery, which may bring great risk.
FIG. 1A shows a typical structure of a conventional tool bit 100′ of ultrasonic osteotome, which has a plurality of teeth and a wide tip. However, a majority part of the tip does not constitute an effective main cutting part, as shown in FIG. 1B.
The tool bit 100′ also has the following defects. As illustrated in FIG. 2A, when the tool bit 100′ is used, a force needs to be applied to osseous tissue of a bone 200′, as indicated by F1 in FIG. 2A. When the cutting operation is desired, the tool bit 100′ needs to apply the force downwardly to the osseous tissue, which may not only cause a low cutting speed and a low efficiency, but also cause the tool bit with a plurality of teeth to break in operation, as indicated by F2 in FIG. 2B. Further, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, soft tissue 300′ below the cutting location is invisible. As the force is applied downwardly in operation, it tends to destroy the tissues which are located below the cutting location and are undesired to be injured. In this way, the risk of surgery may be increased significantly, chance of success in surgery may be reduced, and operation difficulty of a doctor may be increased. For example, in a backbone surgery, typically, the spinal cord is just located below the surgical site for the backbone surgery. If the spinal cord is injured, the patient will at least lose a function, be permanently paralysed, even decease.